


Rom Coms Aren't Real

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, angst everywhere, with some fluff in the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the battle with the alphas, and the night Stiles lost his virginity to Derek and hasn't spoken to him since. Yet here he is, back in Beacon Hills finding Derek on the street. A cheesy flashback is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rom Coms Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "And on tuesdays we hug" which is a thing that Aidi (IndecentDrawer) made up on tumblr so Derek could get hugs. It was supposed to be fluff and I angst'd everywhere. I'm sorry. (this is on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/54403926842/rom-coms-arent-real-sterek-drabble) if you like)

The chill in the air made Stiles pull his sweater tighter around him. It wasn’t snowing yet, but the sky was definitely threatening it. Not that Stiles would have minded. He was an idiot who loved the snow. Snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights, putting snow down the back of Scott’s sweater and running away with gleeful laughter as his best friend chased after him with threats of death.

After everything that had happened the past year, all the chaos, all the pain that everyone had their fair share of… it was nice to take a walk in Beacon Hills and not be afraid of stumbling upon a dead body. 

Stiles was back home for the winter break, his college exams had finished earlier than Scott’s and Lydia’s so they weren’t home yet. And no Scott meant no Isaac or Allison. He still wasn’t sure what was going on with those three but as long as they were happy he wasn’t going to say anything. 

That’s when Stiles stumbled upon a body. Not a dead one, thankfully, but it was one he wasn’t expecting to see. Not after… well. 

Derek was ahead of him, sitting on a bench beside the sidewalk, staring off into space like he was waiting for pigeons to feed. It was… an oddly domestic scene. Seeing Derek like that, without a crease in his brow, without guilt plaguing his eyes.

Stiles hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped walking until Derek glanced over. Whether he smelled Stiles first or heard his heart beating or simply happened to change his view to include Stiles, Derek still looked shocked when he faced him. And there it was. The guilt his eyes had been previously free from.

Stiles swallowed around the rising lump in his throat. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have but he couldn’t exactly turn around and walk away. That would only increase the guilt in Derek’s eyes and that… Stiles didn’t want that. Even after the last time they spoke. Or rather… didn’t. He didn’t want Derek to feel guilty.

"You’re a sight for sore eyes," Stiles called, inwardly cringing at his uber cliche and lame and absurdly rom com choice of greeting. This wasn’t going to turn out like a rom com, that wasn’t his life and it never would be. If anything his life would be as the sidekick to some lame and cheesy television show. How tragic.

"Stiles." Derek all but whispered as he stood up awkwardly, hands brushing his thighs for lack of knowledge of what to do with them. Eventually they hung limp by his sides, although his fingers twitched nervously every now and then.

It was interesting… to see Derek in this kind of vulnerable position. All because Stiles was there.

"Um… how’ve you been?" Stiles opened, trying to make small talk. Maybe if he tried really hard they could dance around the issues and never actually address anything of significance. Then they could go on their merry ways and… never see each other again. Stiles sighed, “Look, Derek."

"No, Stiles." Derek cut him off and Stiles looked up. His eyes were serious, determined, still with the guilt that was making Stiles’ feel the guilt rising in himself. “I know an apology won’t cut it. I am, but that’s… it’s not going to fix anything."

Stiles closed his eyes. Wow this wasn’t… this might have hurt more than Stiles had been letting on for the past year at college. Perhaps that’s why he was getting better grades than Lydia. Because he drowned himself in work and didn’t let himself think about anything else for fear of thinking about this. Yup. How had he not realized that before? Smart people sure are stupid.

"Derek, okay stop. Let’s not break into the emotional flashbacks because flashbacks are overrated, they usually look really cheesy, they’re sometimes painful, occasionally play in slow motion, and have incredibly lame music. And that’s not the kind of movie I want my life to be."

Derek didn’t say anything but his eyebrows were saying  _‘Um…. ?"_ Because that’s how eloquent Derek’s brows were (although usually they had more to say than that). 

"We… we had sex. It was a thing. There was a big battle coming and it was a lot of Stiles not wanting to die a virgin and Derek needing to release some steam and then we never talked about it again." Which technically they hadn’t because the so-called ‘talk’ they had about it was entirely silent.

Derek furrowed his brows, concern and confusion lacing their big, bushy caterpillaryness that Stiles actually found attractive. “Stiles-"

"No, it’s fine. We should. We should really just move past it so we don’t have to be all awkward. Sex is sex. It doesn’t have to be the most emotional thing to ever happen. Especially first sex because both parties aren’t always the most experienced when the first sex happens - not that it wasn’t good I’m not-" Stiles shut his mouth instantly, shaking his head because he didn’t need to relive images of his and Derek’s little romp in the back seat of Derek’s Toyoto, which would have been much sexier if Derek had kept his Camaro, which Stiles informed him of during the sexing but okay… not reliving this right now.

"Right. Okay. No. What I’m saying it. Can we please be normal again and banter and not have that weighing the air around us down because tension I could cut with a butter knife isn’t fun to breathe in."

Derek was silent for longer than Stiles was comfortable with and when he finally opened his mouth, Stiles already knew from his stiff expression that he wasn’t going to like what he was going to say.

"No," Derek shook his head and Stiles nearly fell over due to frustration but the werewolf didn’t let him interject. “I don’t want to move past it, Stiles. I didn’t handle that right. I didn’t."

"No, no. Please stop talking I can already feel the flashback coming."

"After the battle… when I came by your house…"

"Oh here we go!"

_Stiles opened the window after Derek’s knocking peeled him off his bed, where he had promptly collapsed. He was still covered in blood - not all of it his own - his shirt was ripped, his limps were sore, he wanted to pass out. But no. Derek Hale was at his window._

_He stepped back, allowing the alpha to climb in the window. He was also in a state. Eyes blown wide, no shirt because it had been conveniently ripped to shreds, jeans a little torn and covered in blood stains. Most of his wounds had already healed, the larger ones had been stitched shut by Allison._

_Derek stepped into the room and looked around like he didn’t know where he was. The worst part was… Stiles sort of understood the lost look in Derek’s eyes because he felt the same way looking at Derek right now. Usually Stiles was all words and sarcasm and talking nonstop. Now… he couldn’t open his mouth. His voice was as lost as Derek standing in his bedroom._

_Stiles lowered his head, pressing his lips together and tried to find something interested on the floor to focus on. Derek didn’t let him though, he reached forward and lifted Stiles’ chin up with his curved index finger. Stiles flinched at the contact and immediately Derek stepped away like his hand was on fire._

_That was a punch to Stiles’ stomach. Afraid of contact, whether it be physical or eye contact. Wonderful._

_Derek opened his mouth but it hung open before he closed it again, then opened it, and closed it. No words came out. Barely the sound of him breathing. Neither would look each other in the eye either. What a wonderful post sex and battle conversation they were having._

_Stiles’ shifted nervously on his feet, staring at his socks again that were supposed to be white. Now they were grey and red. Every time he glanced up to look at Derek, the werewolf was staring anywhere but the teenager in front of him. Stiles’ walls, the ceiling, his desk. Although never back at the window which Stiles found slightly promising._

_Then Stiles stepped forward and Derek… he took a step back at the same time making eye contact. Confused and afraid. Derek’s eyes said everything. This wasn’t… It just wasn’t._

_Stiles shook his head and Derek’s eyes widened, head tilting for more to go on, more information, more reasons. But Stiles had none. He simply didn’t want this right now. Stiles shook his head again and nodded to the window._

_Derek looked almost hurt, and then he looked angry. His expression hardened and his jaw clenched. Stiles thought he was going to say something for a moment, but then Derek was turning around and practically stomping his way back out the window. He jumped out, disappearing and Stiles stared at the window for a long time until his phone buzzed in his pocket._

_The screen was basically shattered from the impact the fight had on it, what with Stiles being thrown into everything. But he could still make out the message from Derek on the screen._

_[3:17AM]Sourwolf: Forget it._

"I tried." Stiles spoke, voice tight. “I did try."

"I didn’t want you to," Derek said shamefully, eyes focused on Stiles despite how much he looked like he wanted to look anywhere other than the teenager’s pained expression. “I… I was wrong to say that."

Stiles didn’t say anything, the anger boiling in his stomach was too much and if he said anything he would be someone who’d be yelling and screaming on the street about a grudge he hadn’t realized he’d been holding so strongly. Derek hurt him and he was pissed. 

"I panicked," Derek admitted, honesty in his eyes. Not to mention the terror. Derek looked genuinely afraid of what he was saying, as if he’d never said it before… and he probably hadn’t. “I’d never-" Derek caught himself and Stiles found the anger dissipating  He tilted his head, getting a better view at how Derek’s chest was rising and falling like he was out of breath. 

"I don’t know how to handle you, Stiles." Derek laughed sadly, “I didn’t know how to handle that situation at all and I should have been honest with you at the time."

"Derek what are you talking about?"

"You…" Derek started but shook his head and began again, “I’d only been with one person before you."

Stiles’ head jolted back in confusion, eyes widening then narrowing, “What?"

"Before you it was… Kate."

The air stilled and Stiles, Stiles felt all the anger and confusion fall from his tense shoulders. 

"She-" Derek stopped, eyes falling to the ground, he didn’t explain anymore. He didn’t really have to. Stiles knew what she did, knew how manipulative and horrible she was. To have that being the only experience under Derek’s belt and having that fresh in his mind before the alphas… that would definitely scare anyone off of intimacy. 

"You’re right." Stiles spoke after a long silence, prompting Derek to look up. “You should have been honest with me earlier."

Derek nodded, more guilt riddling his brows. 

"But I can’t blame you for not being ready or not knowing how to deal. Not even if I really  _really_ want to blame you because it’s been a  _year_ Derek."

"I know." Derek spoke fast, loud to agree before he added in a more quiet and less panicked voice, “I know. I’m sorry."

Stiles breathed in deeply through his nose. “Yeah… I know." Shaking his head, Stiles did what he thought needed to be done. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Derek’s tense frame, that somehow tensed more in Stiles’ embrace.

"Stiles what-"

"I’m still going to be mad at you. For like… a long time. A length of time that I can’t even give a rating to on the 1 to Jackson scale. Because I don’t know when I’ll not be mad at you about this." Stiles felt Derek nod against his shoulder. “But I’m hugging you because… I feel like we need to hug. You need a hug because you have dealt with a lot of shit and have intimacy and communication problems because of someone who I’m really glad your dead uncle killed. And because I want to hug you because it’s been a year since I’ve seen you and I actually did miss you despite me being pissed at you." 

"Okay," Derek agreed, and Stiles could hear the smile on his lips.

"Okay," Stiles muttered into Derek’s hair, hand rubbing circles into Derek’s lower back because the contact was nice and he wanted to reassure Derek. It was different in many ways. Different from Derek’s relationship with Kate, different than their first time together, different from any of their interactions, much different from the last night they  _didn’t_ talk, and different from the year Stiles spent not realizing he hated Derek. 

Their embrace, in the public eye that both had forgotten, was some sort of cheesy ending to Stiles’ tragic rom com filled with misunderstandings. However, he’d rather look at it like a new beginning to another chapter in his reality that definitely wasn’t a piece of media. Unless someone was taking snapshots of them hugging, then maybe it was.

But at least this film of his wasn’t going to have a montage of clips showing Derek and Stiles work through their issues and eventually forgive and move past the year they lost. Where Derek drove up to visit Stiles at university on the weekends that Stiles couldn’t come home and slept on the floor of Stiles’ dorm because the bed was far too small and intimate for them at the moment. Until the day came when they were both so tired they both passed out and Stiles ended up waking up on top of Derek’s body with Derek’s arms wrapped around him.

No clips of Derek finally opening up to Stiles about his rough past and Stiles having to hold him through his tears. Whispering that it would be okay, that he was there for Derek and she was gone. 

And certainly not a moment of them finally being intimate with each other for the first time since Stiles’ lost his virginity. Where Stiles sighed openly as Derek trailed kisses down his chest, taking his time to mark Stiles and have him gasping from the intensity until he relaxed against the bed, succumbing to Derek’s touch. The montage wouldn’t show how Stiles clung to Derek as they rocked against each other, lips pressed together but not kissing anymore as they moaned into the other’s mouth. 

Stiles life wasn’t a film and there would be no montage. There would only be hugging Derek on the side of the road and hoping that things would get better for them in the future, because that’s what his hug was. A promise that he wouldn’t forget the potential they had.

 

~~ _Eplilogue~~_

It was heavy when Derek woke up. And by it he meant Stiles, who was currently laying on top of his body. 

The two of them had fallen asleep while watching a movie on Stiles’ dorm bed which was fundamentally too small for Derek let alone the two of them together. They must have ended up rolling around in the night and Stiles’ instincts were to crawl on top of Derek’s body rather than fall off the bed. 

Not that Derek minded, not really. The two of them have been through quite a bit and to have Stiles sleeping comfortably with him like this, it was nice. To listen to Stiles breathe into his neck, to feel the warmth of his body, and to smell him all over him, like a blanket of Stiles. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, flat palms rubbing circles into the teen’s lower back. 

Stiles shifted in his sleep, murmuring softly, dry lips clinging to Derek’s skin like a subconscious, lazy kiss. 

It took a while for Stiles to forgive Derek, even though Derek thought he didn’t deserve to be forgiven. “You don’t have to forgive me, Stiles. I understand." Stiles smacked him on the back of his head whenever he brought it up. 

But they were okay now. They weren’t entirely past all the obstacles in their way, considering this was the first time Derek had ever slept in the same bed as Stiles. This meant that they were getting somewhere, at least Derek hoped. 

Stiles moved in his sleep again, almost rolling over and ending up falling off both Derek and the bed if the alpha didn’t wrap his arms tighter around Stiles’ body to keep him still. 

The teenager sighed contentedly in his sleep, arms that were limp around Derek’s sides pulling up to wrap around Derek’s shoulders as best they could. Derek smiled into Stiles’ hair, hugging him back and kissing him just above his ear, drawing out a slight gasp from the boy above him. Derek nuzzled the sleeping Stiles but not to wake him up, Derek didn’t care if Stiles slept all afternoon, as long as he could have this moment… everything would be all right. 


End file.
